The invention relates to an arrangement for supplying media to a blowing lance for a metallurgical vessel, in particular a converter to be used in a steel making plant, wherein the blowing lance is arranged on a carrying car that is displaceable into and out of the blowing position.
For supplying blowing lances with media, such as oxygen, cooling water and, if desired, fuels and additives, it has been known to connect a displaceable carrying car to the supply conduits for those media by means of tubes or hoses. In the carrying car itself, a conduit system separating from the tubes and formed by other flexible tubes or articulate pipes is arranged. This car conduit system leads to the blowing lance which is liftable and lowerable relative to the carrying car.
The moving path of the carrying car is delimited by the length of the tubes. If the carrying car is in the vicinity of the supply conduits, the tubes will hang down considerably, thus requiring a limit on the length of the tubes and the moving path of the carrying car. On each displacement of the carrying car, a bending stress is exerted on the tubes, thus restricting the service life and operational safety of the tubes. A further disadvantage of the known arrangement is to be seen in that, due to the carrying car being bound to a certain area, a special carrying car has to be provided for every converter.